At the Altar
by phnxgrl
Summary: This follows 6 x23 as my interpretation of events that would happen afterward.
1. Chapter 1

Kate stood at the side of the road staring into the flames. She did not even notice Espo's strong arms encircle her waist. Nor did she recognize the Fire Dept and State police vehicles. She did not even hear Lanie telling her to sit down. No the only image seared in her brain was a Car on fire. She did not even recognize the make and model. If she did she would have noticed it was not even the right make and model of Rick's car. Kate rode back to the Hampton House just numb. She was wailing to the uncaring Universe. Why her? This was supposed to be her happiest day. She was going to overcome all obstacles and marry the man of her dreams. Kate sat on their bed exhausted.

She did not notice Alexis helping her out of the wedding dress nor seeing it taken to the cleaners to remove the smoke which not tainted this dress. She did not see Martha placing her into comfortable clothing. She still could not speak without sobbing. It was as if the world had stopped for her once again. She could not think. A Dr. Sacani from Hank Med was at her side and proscribing a sleep aid. Kate's last thoughts were those of Rick.

Kate awoke a few days later. Dr. Sacani had Divya to monitor Kate's condition. Divya had just finished taking her vitals when Kate began to stir.

"Mrs. Castle? Please lie still you will remove the IV's." Divya said.

"What…Who are you?" Kate said with a start.

"I am Divya Katdare Physician Asst with Hank Med. I was taking your vitals. You seemed to be in a bit of a shock? Please lie quiet and someone will come to inform you." Divya said smiling.

Divya crossed out of the room and Lanie entered.

"Lanie what is going on?" Kate asked.

"Well Kate you have been out for two days. I thought we might not ever see you awake again." Lanie explained.

"Two days…Lanie what has happened? Why was I out for two days?" Kate said being very confused.

"Darling…Ah you are awake that is wonderful…" Martha said coming in to check on Kate.

"Martha? What is going on why won't someone tell me what is happening?" Kate said getting a bit irate.

"Oh I hear my patient is awake? Hello I am Dr. Jeremiah Sacani I am your physician. You were suffering from exhaustion and anemia. You are doing better I see. You need to eat more green vegetables and take this vitamin. It is important you stay healthy." Dr. Sacani said.

"Why should I stay healthy my fiancé is dead and I am nothing without him?" Kate sadly said.

"Has no one informed her?" Jeremiah asked.

The three women in the room all shook their heads.

"Oh in that case I have to present you with some news…You are pregnant. So that is why it is vitally important for you to have better health." Jeremiah said.

"Pregnant…? Me?" Kate said with a start.

"Yes you Mrs. Castle you are about 5 to 6 weeks along. I suppose you will want to be alone and remember take the vitamins. Jeremiah said leaving the room to Kate and the three other women.

"So who knows?" Kate whispered trying to get the idea wrapped around her head.

"Only Family…" Lanie said.

"Does that mean My Dad?...Oh my Dad where is he?" Kate asked the assembled women.

"He is downstairs Kate do you want me to go get him?" Alexis asked.

"Yes Please Alexis if it is not too much trouble." Kate said.

"So what else are you holding back from me?" Kate asked.

"Kate… the Boys determined that Rick's car is missing. The car on fire was not his. They had only switched the plates. Slaughter has been combing the chop shops of Brooklyn trying to find it." Lanie said.

"Wait if the car on fire was not his why call me?" Kate asked confused.

"We do not know Tori traced the call to a burner. It was not Hampton PD." Lanie said.

"But I saw Chief Brady at the scene…" Kate said.

"He may have been there but he was not the one to call you…" Alexis said with Jim in tow.

"Katie!" Jim said as he rushed to her side.

"Dad…Tell me truthfully is Castle alive?" Kate asked.

Jim looked at his Daughter and spoke.

"We do not know…All we know is that Tracy…" Jim said.

"You mean Tori?" Kate corrected.

"Yes Tori determined from tire tracks that his car was stopped by an SUV which was stolen in New Jersey. His car was driven away and a traffic cam caught a picture of the person driving and it was not Rick." Jim said. "So congratulations are in order…Sweetheart I am proud to know you carry within you my grand baby."

"Thanks Dad…Valdez!" Kate exclaimed.

"Lanie get me a phone and need to talk to Slaughter!" Kate ordered.

"Katie don't you get out of that bed. You need to conserve your energies." Jim warned.

"Dad I love you but I know who took Rick!" Kate said as Lanie brought the phone to her.

\\\\\

Sgt. Slaughter had just turned over another chop shop and the rats were running away when he got a call from Det. Beckett.

"Slaughter here!" He said snarling in the phone.

"Beckett here Slaughter have you checked out Valdez operations?" Kate asked.

"Valdez? After the way you sicced on him he packed up and left New York like the scalded dog he was!" Slaughter said.

"Well possibly with the power vacuum caused by Bracken's organization falling. I figure he is back and taking Rick was his calling card!" Beckett said.

"You might be right on that…I've been having a conference with some good citizens and they told me there was a new player in town." The Sgt. said. "I have no beef with Rick Castle…Shoot he was instrumental in me getting promoted! If he is in trouble I will find him!"

"I am sure you will…" Kate said.

"Well nice chatting with you Beckett but I have to go and knock some heads around!" Slaughter said hanging up.

\\\\\

Rick was coming to but could not see anything. His head hurt and he felt his wrists restrained and so was his feet. There was something covering his mouth and he felt a bit like twisting in the air. Twisting his head he heard muffled voices in a language he barely could make out. It sounded like some one was arguing. Then black ness over took him again.

Rick awoke the next time and he still could not see anything. His limbs hurt and he could feel movements. Rick again tried to flex his muscles but they screamed in pain. Rick's head still hurt too. Again Rick saw nothing but darkness as he blacked out again.

Finally Rick was awake and being carried into a dusty place. He could smell the dust and maybe the smell of chickens? Definitely chickens he could hear them clucking and pecking at him.

Rick was finally awake. He coaxed the chickens to peck at his wrists. Soon the chickens had torn through the bindings. Rick stretched is muscles in the first time since he had been abducted. The first thought was of Kate. He was able to see her forlorn figure standing on the roadside as he was being driven away. That was his last image. Now he was in a chicken coop. There was nothing in here for him to use as a weapon. He sat in the pile of hay mixed with Chicken droppings. He had ripped off the bindings as soon as blood returned to his hands.

Looking around he was still in the dark. There must have been several hundred Chickens around him. Rick felt around the chickens until he found the wall. He groped in the dark along the wall. He finally saw a glimmer of light. It was Moon light shining through a crack. Rick could smell water nearby. Getting orientated Rick found the door. The coup was unlocked and there was a pen nearby for the chickens to run. In the moonlight he could see a larger building a way off. He could hear Cattle moving around too. Rick carefully ducked behind the cattle as he made his way to the side of the pen away from the building. Rick squeezed through the bars and found he could run but what direction?

He surveyed the sky he certainly was not in New York. His astronomical knowledge then kicked in. He was far to the south. Mexico if he had to guess. How he got down here he had not clue. He was still dressed in his wedding Tux which now as filthy with chicken crap. Rick figured he should take a bath. So he crept down to the smell where the water was. It was a big river. Rick decided to take his shoes off and tie them around his neck.

Rick waded into the water and let the current take him away from the chicken ranch. Rick sat in the warmer water for a couple of hours. Then he saw lights…Many lights and voices. As he scrambled up on the bank he saw smugglers taking bundles across the river. Rick hid in the reeds along the bank fascinated by the drug operation. Finally the lights were extinguished and heavy trucks were heard to start to drive off. Rick swam across the water. And ran and caught the tractor trailer. It was a bumpy ride and dusty but eventually the truck was stopped at an ICE check point but surprisingly enough the truck was waved through.

Rick moved to sit behind the cab for the rest of the ride. He dozed for awhile as the vehicle headed North. Then the truck stopped for a light in a city. Rick determined it was OK City. Rick jumped off the truck as Daylight was appearing.

\\\\\

The FBI had been called in. Rick's car had been dismantled in a chop shop in Jersey. It was Valdez. However, the big man was not in the state. He had gone back to Mexico.

Sgt. Slaughter called Kate who was awaiting news.

"Beckett…Slaughter here. Yeah we found his car…He was here…You were right it was Valdez! He is not here now though. The gang members gave up that Rick was transported by truck to Mexico. There has been no word of any ransom demands have there?" The Sgt said.

"No Slaughter…There has not been anything…" Kate said. "Wait I am getting a call. I will talk at you later."

Kate hung up with the detective.

"Hello?" Kate said switching lines.

"Kate is that you?" Rick said.

"Yeah It is me My G-d Rick where are you?" Kate asked.

"Well I am at the airport in OK City… Harold has sent me some money via Courier. I'm coming home babe." Rick said.

"No Rick wait. Don't come here…It is too dangerous. I will come to you." Kate said getting out of bed.

"Ok Babe I will check into a Hilton and have a concierge get me some new clothes. These are pretty bad." Rick said.

"Ok Rick I understand do not talk just listen…I love you and I want to get married before I lose you again. I've got your wallet. It must have slipped out once you were abducted. I will find you. Do not leave your room until I get there? Ok" Kate said throwing on her clothes. She disconnected the IV and hung up her phone.

Lanie jumped up.

"Girl Friend have you lost your mind?" Lanie said.

"Lanie I love you but I have to go. Tell Martha and Alexis after I leave." Kate said.

"Ok Girl Friend but be careful." Lanie said.

Kate crept out the back of the estate and found the shed where her Motorcycle was left. She was soon on her bike riding like the wind to the nearest airport. She called Rick's service and had the bike taken back to the Hampton as she boarded a jet bound for OK city.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later Kate was walking out into the hot Oklahoma sun. It had to be over 90 as Kate tried to flag down a cab until she noticed a man with a placard saying Nikki Heat.

Kate smiled and walked over to the man and he placed her into the limo without looking at her still dressed in her riding leathers. Kate tipped the man as she walked into the lobby and was given the key to the 18th floor. It was the Presidential suite. Kate rolled her eyes as she got in the elevator. Kate exited and was impressed the 18th Floor over looked the Thunder Dome. That was OK City NBA team who was in the Western Conference finals. The Game was tonight. It seemed to be what everyone on the plane was speaking about. She happened been on a plane load of rabid NBA fans. Kate tried the door and it opened.

She could hear Rick singing in the bathroom and with a splash of water it sounded he was in the tub. Kate slowly stripped off her clothes and approached the door. She cracked it open a bit. There he was pretty much not worst for wear. Kate slipped in and announced herself.

"Is there room in there for another?" Kate said in her fake Russian accent.

Kate! My G-d it is you! Rick said standing up covered with bubbles. He held out his arms as Kate melted into them.

"Rick I am so glad you are alive! I thought I might not have seen you again." Kate exclaimed hugging and kissing him.

Rick was so happy to see her too finally they both got back in the tub as Kate washed away more of the dirt of her beloved.

After the reuniting making love Kate wrapped in only a sheet turned to Rick.

"Uh oh I know that face so out with it Beckett." Rick said.

"Rick… do you know why you were abducted?" Kate asked.

"No but It might have to do with El Dorado. I picked up that word from my captors." Rick said.

"El Dorado it is the famed city of Gold that the Spanish Conquistadors searched? That El Dorado…?" Kate asked.

"You know…You are so sexy when you show off your education?" Rick quipped.

"Ok Mr. Castle I think we have had enough for right now. I am serious. You sure it was not El Diablo?" Kate asked.

"Well I am not sure my head was hurting at the time." Rick said.

"No Rick El Diablo is the nickname of Valdez." Kate said.

"Valdez he took me? Why? I thought he was long gone after you threatened his operation with the wrath of NYPD." Rick said.

"He did but he is back. Sgt. Slaughter found his crew in New Jersey along with parts of your car." Kate said.

"Sgt. Slaughter…You mean Detective Ethan Slaughter? He was assigned to my case?" Rick asked.

"Actually the boys told me he volunteered. He was the one to think of gangs and chop shops when they discovered the vehicle on fire was not yours." Kate said.

"So Slaughter wanted to find me…? After that sucker punch in the precinct I thought he would have not even thought of me." Rick said.

"Well he somehow got a promotion after you standing up for him. I was surprised too him getting promoted to Sgt." Kate said.

"So do you call him Sarge now? I mean who would have thought that Ethan Slaughter would end up as Sgt. Slaughter." He said.

Rick smiled thinking of the WWE superstar with the same name. Kate got the same vibe and smiled too. Rick looked at is bride to be…

"Kate… That's for not falling apart." He said kissing her again. "I could not help but think you would do so after seeing your bewildered form staring at the side of the road."

"You saw me?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it was the last thing I saw before everything blacked out and wound up in a Chicken ranch covered in their droppings. People look at you strangely when you have chicken droppings on your tux." Rick said.

"So how did you get here?" Kate asked.

"Well with help from my feathered friends they pecked at the bindings which allowed me to remove them. I guess I will have to foreswear eating chickens. Kate they taste so good though." Rick rambled.

"Ok so how did that help you?" Kate prompted wanting to know the whole story.

"After escaping my captors, I could hear a large river nearby and I took a dip in it. I let the current take me downriver. I spied a smuggling operation with huge bundles floating across the river. I watched them stack several bundles high in the back of a Tractor Trailer. It must have been about Midnight. Once loaded the Truck driver got in his cab and I ran along the side and jumped on the back of the Cab." Rick said.

"That sounds so dangerous you could have been inhaling poisonous gases." Kate said.

"I guess… Kate… anyways I stayed there until the truck jerked to a stop at a light. I carefully jumped off and found a person who took pity on me then allowed me to use her phone. I called Harold first then you. Harold sent to me via courier 10,000. I was going to buy a ticket home…Why did you stop me?" Rick asked.

"Rick since you escaped. Valdez would be looking for you…We need to disguise you…" Kate said.

Kate got up, dressed and exited the floor. She found a few of her fellow passengers. The one named Timothy knew of a specialty store. Armed with some money she took a cab to the location and bought a wig, a fake beard and some ratty leathers. Paying the clerk she returned to the room. She dumped everything on the bed.

"Ok Itchy, come over here." Kate said.

Rick complied and she placed the silver wig over his naturally brown hair.

"Rick stay still with you head! It is moving all over the place." Kate admonished.

"So sorry Kate it does it by itself. I have what is called a floating scalp. I can try to tame it." Rick said.

Kate worked with it and finally it stopped moving so she could pin it. The grey wig covered down his back perfectly.

Rick looked in the mirror.

"I look sort of like Dad." Rick commented.

Kate smirked then worked on creating bushy eyebrows. Finally she gave Rick to chew a yellow tablet but she would not let him spit it out yet. She adhere the Grey scraggly beard. Then she allowed him to spit it out. The yellow dye ran down the bread just as Kate imagined it would. The effect was dramatic. Rick's whiter than white teeth were now a dingy yellow and his beard was worst than any ZZ Top one. Kate was proud of her creation. Then Rick complained. But one look from Kate he was silenced.

Rick then was dressed in torn dirty blue jeans and she dribbled some more of the yellow dye on them. Rick put on a t shirt dirty of course and the riding leathers. Rick now looked like a member of the Hell Angels. The effect was dramatic. Rick pocketed the burner phone and called Izzy to take care of the hotel using Lyon enterprises account.

"I knew you had Linus for a reason Rick." Kate said slipping back into her leathers.

Kate took him downstairs and out the back where a 1994 Soft tail was sitting. Rick got on and Kate got on the back. Rick roared off down I 40.

Meanwhile the maid recognized Rick and alerted the local Valdez gang bangers. The group sent to hitters up the servant elevator. When they got to the room Kate had sanitized it. There was no one there nor did it look like anyone had been there either. The shooters felt they were tricked. The maid's decapitated body was found a few days later in some rancher's field.

\\\\

Kate decided to veer off I40 to take a scenic route of US 281 North. Rick did not mind. It was fun being on the open road though that beard sure flapped in the wind. After a few hours they stopped and Kate went to buy some sleeping bags and couple of air mattresses. Kate popped out her google maps and outlined to Rick the roads she wanted to go. They were going to rough it for a few nights before they believe it was safe to stay in a motel. Rick secured the saddle bags and the sleeping bags to the long seat rest as Rick turned the bike over to Kate. Rick sat back and was soon dozing on the back of the highway cruiser. They stopped outside Liberal Kansas. Finding a park they parked the bike then Rick got out his burner. It was only 6 in the afternoon that meant it was 8 at night in New York.

Rick talked to Alexis first.

"Hey Pumpkin…" Rick said.

"Daddy, how are you?" Alexis cautiously asked. "The FBI are here…We got a ransom demand of 100,000 dollars."

"100,000 dollars…? Why so low?" Rick felt miffed at the paltry sum.

Alexis caught her Grams eye and motioned her over.

"Do not pay it. I'm fine." Rick said.

"We won't Dad is Kate with you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes she and I hooked up. Pumpkin, please stay close to Mother and keep the security tight. The person who snatched me does not know I escaped. They might try to take you instead. Matter of Fact I want you and Mother to take those tickets to Bora Bora. Get out of the country and disappear. I need to know you are safe." Rick said.

"I will Dad…Please be careful. I love you Dad." Alexis said turning over the phone.

"Richard my goodness you had us scared." Martha said.

"I'm so sorry Mother I was not aware of a change in the New York underworld. I need you to follow Alexis' direction. I need you to be safe. Contact Harold if you need anything. I have to go. I'm so glad to hear your voice." Rick said with his eyes tearing up.

"Richard I do not say this enough but I love you…Please be safe." Martha said.

Rick hung up and smashed the burner with a Rock. Nobody would trace that call. Rick thought.

Kate had gotten the fire pit going and soon dinner was served a cowboy dinner of Beans and Weenies. Soon they got out the tent and pumped up the air mattresses. Lying in the sleeping bags together they made a passable fort. Rick quickly fell asleep. Kate held him in her arms as she checked her firearm on her leg. She was going nowhere with out it. In the distance a Coyote howled as the wind picked up.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick was heavy with sleep when he heard the stirring. He at first ignored it but the noise got worse. Opening his eyes he saw that Kate was missing. Climbing out of the warm cocoon that surrounded him he exited the tent. He saw Kate being on all fours bending over retching. Rick padded over to the back pack. He pulled out a bottle of water and a wash cloth. Running the water over the cloth he handed it to her along with some crackers.

Rick looked at her as she graciously accepted the proffered items. She looked up at his smiling face then turned to retch some more. He also found in Kate's stuff a bottle of what looked like prenatal vitamins. Rick smiled to him self as he waited patiently for Kate's retching to stop. He ran the cool cloth over her face as she leaned against a tree.

"Thanks Rick" she said taking the cloth and using it to clean up.

So after handing her the water bottle she took a big slug. The nausea was beginning to subside.

"So is there anything you want to tell me?" Rick asked softly as he helped Kate up to the concrete bench.

Kate looked at him through watery eyes.

"Yeah I suppose so…Rick I'm…" Kate started to say while Rick finished the sentence.

"You're pregnant…" Rick answered. "Well I am not surprised but it could not have come at a worst time. Though, our timing really sucks. Do not get me wrong Mrs. Castle. I am delighted that there is a baby growing in there. However, Having Caesar Valdez as an enemy will cause us a bit more problems than a mere pregnancy morning sickness."

"Look Rick I did not know until a few days ago… You were wrong about me" Kate said.

"I was wrong in what way?" Rick inquired as he started a small breakfast of eggs and toast from the coals of last night's fire.

"I did fall apart…I was catatonic for 2 days. Martha was so worried than she placed me under a physician care. A Dr. Sacani from Hank Med took care of me while I was in that state. He was the one to tell me I was at least 5 weeks along." Kate confessed.

"Kate I am so sorry…" Rick said rising to hug his almost wife.

"Once I got word that the car was not the same that snapped me out of my state." Kate said. "Then when you called I felt a great weight removed. So yeah our timing sucks but we would not be us without it."

"So I see…Kate running the roadways is not going to be possible especially with a baby coming." Rick said.

"I know Rick but what can we do? If we hole up somewhere to have the kid what sort of life will we lead? We need to take the fight to Valdez." Kate said with her green eyes flashing.

"Well we can not do it straight on Kate. Though I know you want to do that. It is just in your nature." Rick said. "However, I do want to get us married before anything else happens."

"Yeah I would like that too. So what do you want to do?" Kate asked curled into his side.

"Well we can continue on the same path. However, we will need to stay in more motels. I doubt your back will take roughing it too much longer." Rick said.

"Rick we can not stay in any motel. Did you see the latest?" Kate said bringing out her tablet.

Rick read the report in OK city. He read that the decapitated remains of a Maid working at the Hilton were found in a rancher's field 80 miles southwest of OK City.

"I remember her she was the one to tidy up my room before I entered." Rick said.

"Yeah notice the decapitation?" Kate said.

"Valdez? It looks like his handy work." Rick said.

"So why was she killed this way?" Kate asked.

"She could identify the killers and so she had to go." Rick responded.

"Yeah so now you know why the disguise and oops you need to touch up your beard." Kate said as she ate the eggs and toast.

"I see well it looks like we are finished with breakfast I will pull down the tent and pack up. You should go to the restroom and finish what you were doing." Rick directed.

Kate agreed and with a quick kiss each went off to accomplish their tasks. While Kate washed up she was thinking. Where could they get married quickly? She pulled out her smart phone and found the small town of Mesquite NV. It would be simple to get married there. That was their new destination.

When Kate got finished she packed the plates and cooking utensils. Rick did a quick survey of the site. There was nothing left to show they had been there. Rick also went to the bathroom and returned to hear Kate firing up the bike. Kate was all ready as Rick jumped on. The bike roared to life then moved down the highway.

Kate got on US 160 then headed west across the prairie. They stopped for lunch after they got to Trinidad Colorado. There Kate noticed a bunch of other bikes. She stopped her bike next to the others. Rick got off and walked onto the wooden sidewalk in front of an old fashion saloon. There he sat down at the table as Kate wandered the building. Kate struck up a conversation with the other people in the building. After Kate beat several of the bikers at the pool table she invited them over to meet her old man Itchy.

Rick surveyed the group of unwashed types looking very much like himself. Kate did all the talking and found out they were heading west too. They were going to the Grand Canyon and if we wanted to he and Kate could ride along.

Rick just sat there looking impressive as Kate agreed. The other guys and gals went back to their tables as Rick just looked at Kate.

"Safety in numbers Rick" Kate whispered as their meal was served.

Rick just sat there not saying a word as they ate. Finishing the meal he took over the bike as Kate sat behind. They had acquired a 40 bike escort.

"Let's see if Valdez's shooters will show up for that." Kate said in his ear as Rick nodded.

He gunned the engine and the roar of all the bikes was very loud as they moved out.

\\\\\

Once the reward of 1 million was sent through out the Valdez organization he got loads of pictures. One interested Valdez. It was from a Busboy in Trinidad Colo. In the restaurant the Busboy had took pictures and sent them to a central location. It was of Kate. Valdez looked at the pictures and ordered his shooters to trail them. The shooters were still in OK city and the boarded a plane to Colorado City. It was the closest Airport. Once they got there they drove down to Trinidad. They interviewed the busboy and after a conversation they handed him 1000 dollars. The Shooters went back to Colorado City and flew to Alamosa Colorado. They would be waiting when they arrived.

Kate and Rick rode with the group up into the high mountains and enjoyed the cooler air. It was still pretty hot in Trinidad when they left. In the higher climes it was quite nice.

The group got into Alamosa about 6 in the evening and parked at the well known campground. It was next to a bar where the Shooters sat waiting for the group to appear.

Rick begged off the campground and found a small bed and breakfast in nearby town. Kate and Rick were welcomed despite their appearances. Rick passed around a few of the hundreds to have complete privacy at the bungalow at the back.

The shooters were over whelmed with the bikers and beat a haste retreat. Especially when the one called Tiny a 400 pound behemoth pulled out his sawed off shot gun then set it on the table in front of him. The shooters did not see Kate or anyone else. They returned to their motel to call their boss.

Valdez picked up the phone.

"Yeah what to you want?" He snarled into the phone.

"Boss it was not them…We are going back to Albuquerque in the morning. This was a dead end." The lead shooter said.

Valdez uttered an oath and hung up.

The first shooter looked at the second and then got comfortable for the night.

\\\\\

In the morning Kate and Rick joined back up with the bikers and during breakfast one of the gals who was called Tracy showed Kate pictures of last night festivities. Kate looked on with interest. Then she got to the ones where Kate noticed the shooters in the background in confrontation with Tiny who happened to be Tracy's old man.

"Say Tracy I would really love to have that pic. Can you send it to me?" Kate asked.

"Sure Kate here it is sent. You aren't trying to muscle in on my old man would you?" Tracy said showing a jealous streak.

"No Nothing like that. I need a friend find out more about those two in the picture that is all… Itchy and me are bounty hunters. They look like someone we have seen before!" Kate smoothly said.

"Bounty Hunters…? Huh well I figured you could handle yourself but Itchy? Come on he looks worthless!" Tracy said.

"Hey I did not diss your old man and for your information Itchy has saved me more times than I can count. Sure he does not look like much but when the chips are down I would want no one else holding my back!" Kate said staring down the younger woman.

"Oh Geez I am so sorry I did not mean to rile you this early in the morning too." Tracy apologized just as the wave of nausea happened.

Kate ran to the bathroom and she started retching. Tracy followed her in.

"So how far along are you?" She asked leaning against the sink as Kate cleaned herself up.

"About 5 weeks…" Kate weakly said.

"Geez Morning Sickness is the worst. I had such a bout of it with my youngest." Tracy said commiserating. "Whose is it?"

"Itchy's this is my first" Kate said finally feeling better.

"Well Congratulations…Kate. Motherhood will look good on you." Tracy said as they both exited the bathroom. Kate passed off the phone to Rick who contacted Espo with the pic and gave him directions to get with Slaughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate sent the pic and message to a dead drop which Ryan had created when they were processing the undercover pictures. She knew he would respond as soon as he got back to work. She read the following report from the boys.

_**Hey Beckett,**_

_**Gates is on the warpath with you up and disappearing. The Feds are on the case and linking Valdez to an OK City killing. You would not know anything about that? Anyway, I hope you and Castle are safe where ever you are. Just remember when this is all over we have a wedding to attend. **_

_**Kevin**_

Kate had to smile as she closed her tablet. Rick noticed and sat beside her.

"So what is going on?" He whispered in her ear.

She let out a chuckle since his beard was tickling her.

"Stop that…" she said pushing him away. "The boys send their regards and will be on the pic eventually."

"Yes I am sure of that…Kate I know it is hard not able to contact them directly. But at least we have each other." Rick said in very low tones.

"Yeah I know and there is no one I rather be with at this time other than you." Kate said kissing him.

Rick smiled then paid for the meal. They got on their bikes and took off with Tiny and Tracy at the lead.

\\\\\

Kevin Ryan got to work and looked at the drop site. There was something there. He opened the attachment. It was something from Beckett. It was a Pic and wanting information on the two people circled in the background. Kevin isolated the two men and sent it to Tori for investigation. He also sent the blown up pics of the two men to Sgt. Slaughter who single handedly had taken the investigation over.

Kevin sighed and looked over at his partner. Espo was reading over his notes. There had been a rash of decapitations of low life drug dealers. It was making life of this homicide detective very difficult.

Espo's phone rang it was Central another headless corpse. Espo sighed as he wrote down the info.

"Come on Partner there is another one!" Espo said rising up from the desk.

Ryan momentarily distracted followed him out. It was at that precise time Tori had the two men identified. They were Marco Juarez and Enrico Alvarez two of the Valdez group's top enforcers. As agreed the two men were sent to Sgt. Slaughter too.

"Hey look what we have here." The Sgt said looking over the two pics.

The Fed who was interviewing him took a look too.

"May I get those from you?" The Fed asked.

"Sure I sent them to you… Why do you want them?" Slaughter asked.

"Well whenever an enforcer shows up we want to know. It is better to keep track of what Valdez is doing." He said sending the pics on to FBI headquarters Washington.

\\\\

The Pics landed on the US Marshals desk in Albuquerque Marshall Marshal's desk.

"I'm telling you Mary the Cubs are going to win this one." Marshal said as US Marshal Mary Shannon smirked at her boss.

He used to be her partner before his promotion. Now the easy going Marshal was the head of the dept. At one time the US Marshal's service thought of closing the Albuquerque branch but that was before the ascendancy of the Valdez cartel. They have been keeping them busy.

Marshall looked at the two photos and groaned.

"Mary come in here. Drop the Wilson's case on Harvard and get in here." The Chief bellowed.

"Ok Marshal what is up?" Mary said.

"This is up!" Marshall said tossing the two pics on the table.

"Oh my bad boys are out again?" Mary said.

These two were the ones who had shot both her and her Sister a few years ago then left them for dead. They slipped bail and were wanted.

"Yep it seems they were seen in Alamosa two days ago." Marshall said.

"Ok this sounds like a wild goose chase. Marshall." Mary said.

"I know but this is the only firm lead we have had on them in 2 years! I want you to follow up on the sighting. Take Yale with you…Mary be safe if it them." Marshal said.

"Right will do…Yale come on we got bad guys to catch!" Mary yelled out as she left the office.

Yale was David Hartford. He was a graduate of Yale and the resident probie. Both Harvard and Yale were new blood. Those two were a new breed of US Marshals.

Mary checked out a SUV from the lot and let David drive as Mary still nursing her hang over fell promptly asleep.

\\\\\

The gang of bikers headed west out of Alamosa and into the high mountains. It was a perfect day for riding as they alternated stopping and admiring the natural surrounding. Kate stopped and found she had a wifi signal. She pulled up the dead drop account and read the info that Kevin had forward. She noticed it was not Kevin but Tori who added the note.

….

_**Marco Juarez age 23 wanted for the attempted murder of a civilian and a US Marshal 2012 in Albuquerque Considered armed and dangerous skipped bail.**_

_**Enrico Alvarez age 24 Wanted for attempted murder of a civilian and a US Marshal 2012 in Albuquerque Considered armed and dangerous skipped bail.**_

_**Both are enforcers for the Valdez cartel. Be careful.**_

….

Kate grimaced as Rick stood beside her.

"Something wrong Babe?" Rick inquired.

"Yeah look at this…" Kate said pointing the tablet into his direction.

"So who are these two?" Rick asked.

"They were at the bar last night Rick. I think they were looking for us." Kate said.

"Corrections…Kate they were looking for you… I doubt they could see through this disguise." Rick said.

"Oh yeah I guess I am pretty memorable." Kate said.

"You think? I mean what guy in their right mind would not remember you. Kate you are that hot!" Rick said with a kiss.

\\\\\

Juarez was driving when they got a call.

"Yeah what is it?" Alvarez asked on the phone.

He listened carefully. Hanging up he spoke to the driver.

"Turn around. The boss said that the person we wanted were back with those Bikers! We need to interview the waitress." He said.

Juarez whipped the car around then headed back. It took them 40 mins before they arrived back in the bar.

Finding the waitress waiting they got out of their vehicle and spoke with her. After giving her 1000 dollars they got back in the car.

"Yes they are still with the bikers. They headed west from here." Alvarez said to the boss and listened to the reply.

Hanging up they headed to the airport. They would get in front of them at Durango.

\\\\\

Mary got to the same bar and started flashing around the fugitives photos. They found someone who said the two men were here and gave Rosie some money. Mary tracked down Rosie and found that her cousin had seen them go to the airport.

Mary and Yale headed to the Alamosa airport and found that they had flown to Durango.

Mary called Marshall.

"Yeah Mer? What is going on? You need a Plane? What for? Oh ok you are authorized. I will get the Forest Service plane up to you in about an hour. Just give the SUV to the Forest Service they will get it back here to the GSA." Marshal said.

Mary hung up the phone with Marshal and looked at Yale.

"We are getting a ride courtesy of the Forest Service." Mary said.

David said nothing as he sat at the terminal when a Cessna showed up with Forest Service markings.

The man got off the plane and headed to the terminal.

"So are you my passengers?" He asked. "I'm Hank Glover pilot and I guess you need to get to Durango? I don't get to ferry too many Marshals."

Mary introduced herself and Yale then followed him to the plane. Soon it was cleared and taxied on to the runway. Their quarry had a few hours head start.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary looked out of the 5 seater plane to gaze at the mountains. They were still showing signs of winter. The Snow plows had just cleared the roadways as it snaked its way over the mountain. They spied the group of bikers stopped along the roadway. Mary thought could they be the reason for the appearance of her nemesis arrival?

Mary was transported to that fateful day where Alvarez was the main shooter after she was identified as a Federal Officer. She could see the whites in his dead eyes as he squeezed the trigger. She felt the impacts of the 45 slugs as they entered her body. She saw Marshal standing over her yelling

"Don't you die Mary I forbid you to go into that light!" He screamed as he held several cloths to the wounds.

Mary in recovery learned that her Sister was likewise attacked by Juarez looking for that damn suitcase her Father gave her. Her Sister did not know Mary had placed it in the basement. She was tortured and then shot. After the Feds learned of Mary's attack, both gunmen were apprehended by Marshall's determination. Mary thought everything was good until they engineered a jail break and disappeared into Mexico. That was 2 years ago. It was a long struggle which took all of Mary's skill and tenacity to return to the Marshal Service. It was then she learned of Marshall's appointment to Station Chief and the New Blood one who happened to be sitting next to her. Yale or David but he was a probie. So she having 15 years of distinguished service would not call him by his real name. It was a rite of passage that only those few in the Marshal's service knew.

David was not interested in the scenery as this passed beneath the wings. He was interested in how to capture the outlaws who had at this point had evaded capture. It was their hubris that brought them again into Mary's range. This time they would not go free. They will pay for almost killing his partner and his present Girl Friend. However, Mary did not know of their liaison as of yet. He knew she was protective of her Sister. So that is why she was not informed. David still being almost 6' 1" was a bit intimidated by this shorter powerhouse.

The Plane banked and prepared to land. A GSA vehicle was waiting at the airport as Mary immediately got on the trail of the occupants who had gotten off the plane earlier.

Mary stowed their gear and check out the weapons which were left in the vehicle. Mary signed for them. After getting a bead on their suspects they started scoping out the area. There were too many civilians in the place so they would have to sit and wait.

\\\\\

Alvarez and Juarez had gone to a Cartel ran business and sat in the back just waiting for the Roar of the engines signaling the arrival of the bikers. They sat impassionedly just waiting. Their plans were to mingle with the bikers until they spotted their quarry. They would follow and when the time is right strike. They had it all figured out. Now the only thing they needed to do was to wait.

\\\\\

The Sun sat low in the sky as the bikers entered the town limits. Everyone was thirsty so they went to their favorite watering hole. Kate and Rick had other plans they were going to head to a small canyon in the nearby hills to camp. They said they would see them in the morning.

Alvarez was the first to watch them separate. He nudged Juarez who had fallen asleep.

They overheard the discussion and watched as their quarry separated from the group.

Alvarez smiled it was good that they were separating and going into a remote location too. The fates had smiled upon them.

Kate was driving as Rick gave directions. Soon they were outside the city limits and climbing up the ridge. Kate noticed the Black SUV which happened to be hanging back.

Mary had located the last place the two desperados were seen. It was David's sharp eyes which alerted Mary to their bad guys on the move. They raced to their vehicle and started to tail. The two men looked like they had no idea they were being followed.

Alvarez saw the bike pass a ranger station. Seeing a road they parked and off loaded. They could hear the bike settling down into a campsite. They crept closer and could see the pair teasing each other as they set up camp. They returned to their vehicle and got out the long range snipe rifle. They preferred to use an up close and personal way in killing but this was just too good of an opportunity. They crept back to the location just waiting for the right time.

\\\\\

Mary and David had stopped at the Ranger station and explained the situation. George Harris the Forest Ranger was concerned there were families in the park. Luckily they were away from the area Kate and Rick now occupied. The Ranger got on the line and soon there were sheriff and rescue units standing by.

/

Kate was busy setting up their campsite. She was concerned. Those two men were high on her mind. She looked around but the tall trees and cool breezes did little to calm her frazzled nerves. She went to the bathroom to get clean water for their dinner. She stopped to stay out of sight. She saw something glinting in the waning sunlight. Was that a sniper rifle? Her heartbeat quickened as she unsnapped her back up piece. She held it out of view. She knew at this range she would never hit the person. She would have to circle around.

Mary found the suspects SUV as the ranger radioed that the campsite was cleared except for the part nearest the biker encampment. The Rangers would not get to that part for awhile. Mary cursed and told them to hurry up.

Meanwhile Juarez was getting an itchy finger. Why not shoot the big guy? So he took aim and fired.

Rick had just bent over as a bullet ping off the bike. Rick dove for cover.

Alvarez punched his partner for shooting too soon. They had no bead on the woman. They were supposed to do them both and make it look like a hunting accident.

Kate hearing the shot ran toward the shot. Mary and David heard it too and it was not too far away. David had a rifle while Mary had her 9 mm out. They both were running.

The Two men lined up on Rick once again this time two shots were heard.

Kate screamed out "Castle!"

She had dove head first into the hunter blind that the two had made. She was in hand to hand fight with Alvarez who out weighed her by several hundred pounds. Though they had never seen Kate Beckett angry and frightened at the same time. She punched and kicked and gouged the man as Juarez jumped up and ran out of the hide right into Mary.

"Federal Officer stop and put your hands up!" Mary said training her weapon on the man.

Juarez looked up and brought his sawed off shotgun to bear and pulled the trigger. David dove on top of Mary knocking her on the ground causing her shot to go wild.

"Damn it Probie what are you doing! Get off of me!" Mary said.

"I was saving your life Partner." David said scrambling to his feet to start pursuing the escaping man.

Rick recovered from someone shooting at him now took off toward the sounds of fighting. He had picked up Kate's dropped weapon and was approaching the sounds of the struggle. Rick saw one man fleeing so he took a shot and winged him. Rick more immediate concern was the fighting sounds slowing down. It meant either Kate was winning or she was not. Rick was betting on the second over the first. He came into the hut swinging a Tree limb he found. It was the later Kate was being squeezed to death by the larger person. Rick saw red and cracked the fellow over the back. That made the guy drop Kate who laid there gasping for air. Rick was quick to drop the limb and pull out Kate's gun and fired 6 times in center mass. The big guy went down at his feet. Rick scrambled over to Kate and placed her head in his lap.

"That is number 13 for me…" he said smiling.

Kate could not help but smile. Mary heard as she recovered the sounds of a rifle fire and David's voice confirming he got him.

Mary limped into the hunter's hut and found Rick cradling Kate. The big guy was dead in the front room.

"Mary Shannon US Marshal Service…Freeze!" Mary said.

Rick did not realize he still had the gun trained on Mary as she entered the hut. He immediately dropped the weapon to attend to Kate who happened to croak out.

"Kate Beckett NYPD!" She replied.

Mary shoved her weapon in her holster.

"NYPD? Are you the person who was on TV? Oh My G=d you are! I want to shake your hand bringing down such a dirt bag as Bracken!" Mary squealed.

"Yeah Kate don't be modest you are a celebrity in LEO circles." Rick said getting slowly up.

Kate got up as the Sheriff came in and Mary explained the situation.

David meanwhile had tracked Juarez he found that he was wounded. Juarez pointed the saw off shotgun at him while leaning against a tree. He had been shot in the leg. David took precautions as he approached.

"Look you are injured we can get medical attention for you." David said still holding the rifle at him.

The man laughed and cursed him in Spanish then brought the gun up and ready to fire. David had no choice but to take the shot the rifle blasted through him almost nailing him to the tree.

\\\\\\

David circled back to the hunter hide. He entered as The Sheriff was talking with Mary as the Ranger was looking over Kate's wounds. George had been trained as a medic in the Army and was looking for someplace quiet so he would not relive his experiences. It looked like his quiet had been shattered.

Mary and Rick compared notes once she learned he was her favorite author. Marshall had turned her on to his books while she was in recovery.

Rick explained how they were on the run from the Valdez group. How they got their attention they did not know.

"Valdez huh?" David said stepping into the middle of the conversation.

"Yale what do you know of the Valdez cartel?" Mary asked suspicious of her trainee.

"Well I would suspect one of your servers as the person who pointed you out. The Valdez group is big on recruiting illegals." David said as he brought up the website which was asking for information on Kate. Rick was not mentioned.

"Wow Kate the informant gets 1000 dollars. Let's search these guys." Rick said.

The Marshals with the help of the Sheriff searched both men and recovered over 100,000 to be spread around. Kate realized they could not stay invisible with this sort of money floating around.

"Look we are going to have to bring you all in to Albuquerque. My Station Chief wants to speak with you." Mary said talking on the phone with Marshall.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick agreed. The group of them was on a flight into Albuquerque and was driven to the US Marshal's office. No body knew who was their visitors. Though, Harvard had a pool going with the regulars that it was someone very important.

Rick looked at Kate as the US attorney was brought in.

"I know you both are private people we get that but we implore you to seek Witness Protection." The US Attorney said.

"Valdez is not someone you can handle. He has informants everywhere. Any small person could be an informant." Rick countered. "He has also money enough to spread around to get that information."

Kate who had been silent just watched the battle between Rick and the US attorney.

Finally Kate laid her hand on Rick's arm and he paused to look at her.

"Rick it is no good we have to enter WitSEC even if, it is only for the baby." Kate quietly said.

"Kate you are joking right? How can you let go of Mother, Alexis and your Dad?" Rick said.

"Look it would not matter if Valdez goes after them. Besides they are safe. I got word." Kate said lowering her voice.

"Ok Kate but before we enter let's get married. Nevada is only flight away!" Rick said.

"Then it is decided Mary is going to be assigned to you. You get married and then relocation." The US Attorney said. "I will draw up the contract."


	6. Chapter 6

Rick and Kate were transported to the safe house with Mary and David standing by. Kate had to run immediately to the bathroom. Her stomach was quite queasy but when the duo returned with greasy Hamburgers. That smell was it for her. She dashed to the bathroom as Rick was being informed on the safety precautions. He ran to Kate's side.

"Do you have any crackers?" Rick asked David.

"Crackers…?" David asked perplexed he had no idea what the man was ranting about.

"Jeez Yale don't they teach you anything in that Ivory tower?" Mary said digging out several packets of crackers from her satchel.

She handed them to Rick who grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Thus armed entered the dingy bathroom where Kate was retching. He sat on the floor against the door. He pushed his head back and exhaled loudly. This was so not what he had envisioned. Being kidnapped then transported to Mexico. Escaping and now on the run from a vicious Mexican Drug Cartel King pin. He was one who was willing to spread a lot of money around. Rick musing was broken by Kate stopping her heaving. He reached over and pulled her hair from her face. Kate smiled slightly. He handed her the crackers and water.

Kate gratefully accepted the items. After washing out her mouth and downing the crackers she felt a bit better. She crawled into Rick's lap and curled into him.

Rick looked at his almost wife and sighed. He did not have any grand plan. It was an almost impossible situation.

"Kate… Why can't we just leave the country and never look back?" Rick asked.

"Rick you know why…Valdez will never quit looking for either of us. I emasculated him by forcing him out of the New York Area. Guys like that from the machismo culture will not rest until his honor is restored by destroying me." Kate dejectedly said.

"Kate that is true but I have a private island. We could live there…" Rick said.

"Rick, I adore you but that is not going to work. We would just be prisoners just the same. We would fear for our lives. Besides I do not want my Child to be born in some other country." Kate said. WITSEC is the only way. You can still write and have it published but you would have to stop doing those book tours. I know that will be a big blow to your ego."

"Kate do you really think I care about those book tours? I care about you and this baby we have created. So if you feel up to it can we exit this room my knees are beginning to hurt." Rick said.

Kate kissed him then got off and stood. Rick relieved of the pressure on his knee breathed a sigh of relief. He took arose with some help from Kate.

\\\\

While Kate was indisposed Mary was on the phone arranging the flight for later that day. They would be flying into St. John's Utah. Then transport down to Mesquite NV on the border of Arizona. Mary thought it would be easier and faster too. Though, Valdez informants could be watching even there. Mary made arrangements with Marshal and the plan was placed into action.

Kate and Rick emerged to be confronted with Mary.

"Ok this is the plan we are going to the North Albuquerque Airport. There we will take a 10 seater commuter to St. John's Utah. Then a Vehicle will be waiting to take us about 50 miles to Mesquite NV. There you can be married in somewhat anonymously. Then we will transport you back to Albuquerque or somewhere else you can designate." Mary said.

Rick grimaced when hearing the plan. He so wanted his whole family to share their joy but circumstances are what they are. Kate looked at Rick very hopeful.

"Ok it is a good plan though I do not want to be married dressed as Itchy!" Rick said.

"I don't know Rick that look sure has some sort of appeal but you are right I would love to see my husband's real face." Kate said kissing him.

"So we are all agreed?" Mary asked.

Kate and Rick both nodded as David arranged transport. Soon Kate and Rick with 5 US Marshals loaded into a nondescript van and headed to the North Albuquerque airport.

\\\\\

It had been several hours since Valdez had word from his shooters. He was impatient to learn of whether the job was done. He paced up and down in his office. Finally his chief of staff walked in.

"So have you heard any word?" Valdez asked agitatedly.

"No Don Valdez, they were last seen by anyone heading to the hills South of Durango. No one has seen them since." The man said.

"People just do not disappear." Valdez said slamming his fist on the desk. "Find them!"

"Yes Don Valdez… It will take time…We do not have anyone close…They would have to fly in from Denver. It would be another day before we would know anything." The man replied.

"I do not care just get me some information!" Don Valdez fumed.

Don Valdez was angry first for the stupid people at the Ranch who did not keep an eye on his prize. Second for the sloppiness this shooters did in OK City. It was stupid to kill that woman. The FBI were called in…There was no trace of that woman Beckett. How he hated her name. She needs to be dead. Don Valdez agreed with his silent partner who was languishing in his Senate chambers. She had to be brought down! He was so frustrated some has to talk they always talked!

\\\\\

Kate and Rick were in the air once again this time they were flying to St. John's Utah. On the flight the plane passed over the Grand Canyon. They had an excellent view of one of nature's wonders. It was getting toward late evening when the plane touched down. The Van to transport them was waiting. Kate held Rick's hand tightly in anticipation. They were going to get married. Kate's heart fluttered with that thought. She was sad that her Father would not be here to walk her down the aisle. She was pragmatic about this though. She would have the man of her dreams that would make it all worth it.

They drew up to the hotel and were ushered into the room. Kate was given a set of new clothes and Rick emerged from the bathroom clean shaven and looking wonderful. He smelled wonderful too Kate thought as her thoughts toward love making occupied her mind. However, it was not to be. Rick squashed that thought. Instead he pointed Kate to look forward to the honeymoon wherever that might take place.

The banquet hall had been reserved and only workers who were brought in from Provo Utah would be allowed to service the room. No normal Hotel staff was allowed access. The US Marshal's felt the Mormon workers would be less likely to tell Valdez's operatives that the person he is looking for is there. Mary smiled as Marshall informed her that the other packages were arriving.

Kate had no idea what was going on as they rushed to the Registrars office to fill out the Marriage certificate. Unlike the previous attempt in New York this time it only took 15 mins. The clerk was fast and efficient. After getting the certificate they were rushed in a back entrance to the banquet hall and into separate rooms adjacent to the hall. The Marshals kept tight access control.

Entering the room Kate was astounded to see a person who she did not expect in a place like Mesquite NV.

"Oh Kate I am so happy to see you!" Lanie said rushing to hug her friend.

"Lanie what are you doing here?" Kate gushed not believing her eyes.

"What did you think I would not be present to see you get to marry the man of your dreams?" Lanie said. "We have lots to do to get you ready!"

Rick entered the next room there was Alexis standing in the room waiting.

"Pumpkin…What are you doing here it is not safe…" Rick said crossing the room to envelope her in his arms.

"Dad you are getting married. I had to be part of this event. As Best Man I have to be here." Alexis said.

"How did you get here? Were you followed?" Rick asked as another person entered the room from the opposite door.

"Dad…?" Rick asked seeing his Father all dressed up.

"Hello Son…I see you are not too worse for well." Jackson Hunt said.

"Well it is not that you helped me. I managed to get away on my own." Rick sniffed.

"Hold on Rick, it is your right to believe that…However, did it not occur to you that you escaped a bit too easily?" Jackson said straightening up his tie as Alexis fussed over her Father as he got dressed in the Tux.

"No I thought the chickens were the ones who did all that work." Rick said.

"Chickens…? Dad…? What chickens?" Alexis asked.

"Pumpkin, I promise I will tell you about my escape. But let me think… you were there weren't you, Dad?" Rick asked.

"Rick my Son you were not in any danger. I was trailing you from time you got grabbed in New York to Laredo to that Chicken ranch. I had incapacitated the people in the bunkhouse. I left a recording of the people active in the building in there playing. Just imagine my surprise when I got to the place where you were held captive. It was empty and that you had already flown the coop." Jackson said.

"Wow Dad that is amazing." Rick said.

"I finally caught up with you after you contacted Kate. I had placed a tap on all calls to Kate's phone. I was not too far away. I reached your location well before Kate did. I have been dogging your path ever since." Jackson said.

Rick thought and then he spoke.

"That was you in that old Dodge Truck with a Camper and prospecting equipment who passed us wasn't it? You were the guy in the back of the bar in Trinidad too. You were at the bed and breakfast in Alamosa…" Rick said thinking all the places he noticed his Father but did not really recognize until now.

"Yes I was there but you were not supposed to notice me. I am just that good in blending in." Jackson said.

\\\\\

"Dad we are ready…" Alexis said.

Rick kissed his Daughter on her head and he exited to enter the ballroom. It was joyously decorated and at the end of the hall stood the podium. Rick's family was there. Both Kevin and Espo were standing dressed nicely waiting for Rick. Rick walked up totally flabbergasted that they were there. They all did feed the birds and fist bumped before each hugged each other.

"Guys how did you…?" Rick asked.

"Well we were placed by Gates on another headless corpse call. Then we were approached by the Marshals Service…We ended up here Bro. Very James Bondish." Espo said.

"Bro have you had this kind of hush hush treatment before…I must admit it was quite exhilarating." Kevin said.

"Well Guys I am so glad to see you…Won't Gates we wondering where you guys are?" Rick asked.

"Nah we are out looking up leads. We should not be back until Monday." Espo said.

"So Rick it is time" The minister said.

Rick acknowledged and everyone took their places as they waiting for the bride to appear. The musicians started playing the bridal march.

\\\\\

Kate was fussed over and soon was standing beautiful once again in her Mother's wedding dress. There was a knock on the outer door. In walked Jim Beckett with Kate's corsage. He walked over as Kate started to weep real tears. The emotional roller coaster of the pass few days was catching up to her.

"Oh Daddy…!" Kate said hugging her Father.

"Katie my little Katie bug getting married. Your Mother would have been so proud." Jim said as he handed the flower arrangement to Lanie and he hugged his Daughter tight.

They held each other for a moment. Kate then broke the embrace. She did not care how it happened. But this was what she wanted. She was with her family on this happy event. Jim offered his arm as they exited the door. The Music played the bridal march she could only see Rick standing resplendid in his Tux. While being accompanied by her Father, she looked over to see Mary Shannon along with several other Marshals standing guard around the perimeter. Mary smiled at Kate as Kate hand was placed in Rick's. Kate only looked at Rick smiling. They had no idea what would happen next but at least one fact was true. They did get to stand at the Altar, and that was the most important part.


End file.
